


Have you been a Good Boy?

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Ball Gags, Bartender Theo Nott, Biting, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Champagne Rooms, Club Owner Blaise Zabini, Cunnilingus, Dom Hermione Granger, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feathers & Featherplay, Forced Cunnilingus, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hexes & O's, Kink, Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, O-ring gag, POV Neville Longbottom, Pole Dancing, Post-War, Restraints, Riding Crops, Sensation Play, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Sub Neville Longbottom, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: When Blaise offers Neville a way to forget about his ex, he gets more than he bargained for in the shape of a bushy haired dominatrix. Unfortunately, he can't get her out of his head once the night is over. He's finally found his kink, and he wants more. But his crush on another bushy-haired witch complicates things. What if he didn't have to choose?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Have you been a Good Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> ~written for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020~
> 
> Square filled: BDSM
> 
> This is my take on a different kind of BDSM you don't often see. The pairing was inspired by my first ever BDSM story, Safe Word is Devil's Snare by Shayalonnie. I just... reversed things a little. 
> 
> I figure, Hermione is in control in every other part of her life, and Neville seemingly has had no control over his entire life, so why not? Get off on what you know. 
> 
> Gorgeous cover made by the ever-wonderful LadyKenz347
> 
> BIG HUGE GIGANTIC beta love to KoraKwidditch, who got this whole story edited at the last possible minute for me.
> 
> Warnings: this story is extremely kinky... maybe not the most kinky I've done so far, but still. Readers beware, please and thanks. 
> 
> I've included what I think Hermione's outfits looks like at the end- performance and in her room. Plus, the bodysuit that I love that inspired Luna's.
> 
> ~enjoy  
> xoxox

**Have You Been a Good Boy?**

_by FaeOrabel_

* * *

Neville wasn't sure what he was doing. He was really out of his depth, but he didn't want to disappoint Blaise by not showing up when the Slytherinhad explicitly invited Neville in order to help him get over his ex-fiance.

Neville stood across the street of Blaise's new club, Hexes and O's, and watched the neon sign flash in the night. He had stood there for the last twenty minutes, just watching people go in. 

No one had come out so far, which meant they must be enjoying themselves. 

With a deep sigh, Neville reluctantly crossed the street.

He spoke quickly with the bouncer at the front door, simply giving his name and a quick tap of his wand to the guest list to confirm he really was Neville and not under the disguise of Polyjuice potion. As the bouncer stepped aside, the room immediately opened up into a large lounge. 

There were several levels separated by one or two steps and tables scattered all across the room in the different areas. Ropes marked off individual VIP sections, and they all seemed to be rippling out like waves from the rounded stage at the front of the room. Along the back wall was a glass bar, and that was definitely where Neville would head first in order to clear his head and calm his nerves.

He looked around for Blaise a few times and then decided to just go straight to the bar; he would find the other wizard after a shot or two. 

When he approached the bartender, he thought he recognised him from somewhere. 

"Hey, Longbottom," the bartender greeted, confirming Neville's suspicion.

"Uh, hi... I'm sorry, I don't remember your name," he admitted truthfully. He knew the other man was probably a Slytherin friend of Blaise's.

"Totally fine. I'm Theo, Theo Nott. We were in the same year at Hogwarts, except I was in Slytherin. I've seen you around the Leaky when Blaise has his monthly get-togethers," Theo smiled as he cleaned a glass and put it back with the others stacked below the bar top.

"Oh yeah, that's where I recognised you from! How have you been?" Neville asked as he took a seat on one of the tall barstools. 

"Pretty good, thanks. What can I get you?" Theo asked.

"Uh, a shot of firewhiskey, I guess. I feel like I'm going to need it tonight," Neville chuckled and shook his head, wondering once again what he'd gotten himself into.

"This not really your thing?" Theo asked with a knowing smile on his face.

Neville breathed out a laugh, "I'm not really sure what _is_ my thing, Theo."

Theo nodded and passed him the shot, but before he could take it, a familiar, dark-skinned hand pulled it away. Neville turned and watched Blaise down the shot he ordered. 

"And that," Blaise sucked air through his teeth at the burn of alcohol, "is exactly why you're here tonight."

"Hello, to you, too, Blaise," Neville rolled his eyes and looked back at a laughing Theo.

"Well, there really isn't a better place to explore that kind of thing than here, Neville," Theo admitted with a shrug and passed him another shot. Blaise snatched that one up, too, and downed it before Neville could protest.

"Am I actually going to get a drink tonight, then?" Neville huffed. 

"Yes," Blaise smirked and winked at him.

"Here, try a shot of this. Blaise would never steal this from you because he hates it," Theo said with a smirk and passed Neville a lime green-coloured liquid.

Neville only inspected it for a second before he threw it back; the liquid went down smooth, and it tasted of apples and a warm summer's day. 

"What was that?" Neville asked with a swipe of his tongue to his lips. 

"You drank something handed to you by a Slytherin, and you had no idea what it was?" Blaise asked, his jaw hanging.

"Oh... er- yeah, I guess I did," Neville rubbed the back of his neck and looked back to Theo.

Theo winked and said, "Just a little apple rum, with a mix of magic to lower your inhibitions. Should help you find what you're looking for and not be afraid of it when you do."

"Oh," Neville blanched, "Thanks, I guess."

Blaise took that moment to steer Neville off of his seat and pull him around the room. 

"So, this is my club!" Blaise announced. 

People were coming in and sitting down at different tables throughout the place. Some ordered food from girls dressed in barely any clothing, while others got lap dances on the far right where the couches were. Neville looked around apprehensively, and wondered if he truly belonged here. 

"I know this can seem like a lot, but I really think this is just what you need to get you out of that slump you've been in since Hannah left you," Blaise said bluntly and showed Neville the different areas. "The VIP rooms are upstairs. I call them the Champagne rooms. Those are where you can buy an hour or more of time and spend that time with any girl in the place. The only rule up there is no penetration." Neville choked at his words, but Blaise continued on, "But everything else is fair game."

Neville felt his temperature rise the more Blaise explained. 

"Some girls have their very own rooms, for more specialised preferences. Like Lydia, she has a daddy kink," Blaise pointed out a girl dressed in pastel pink with pigtails riding a gentleman on one of the couches. "Her whole room is decked out in nursery stuff. Then there's my headliner. You'll see her at the end of the show. She's gotta be my biggest source of income, but very few ever request her room."

"Why is that?" Neville asked, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

"She has a _very_ specific clientele," Blaise hedged and pulled Neville to one of the tables in the centre of the room.

"Now, the show starts soon, and I want you to keep track of which girls you like. You can have an hour in one of the Champagne rooms with them, on me. You can tip them whatever you like of course, but the hourly payment will be free of charge." Blaise ordered them two magical beers—stronger than butterbeer, but just as tasty—and another green shot for Neville.

"Are you sure about this, Blaise? I just don't think I belong here," Neville asked and picked up a chip to munch on that one of the girls had brought over with a sultry smile in his direction.

"Yes, Nev. Everyone _belongs_ in my club. It may be the first magical club so far, but I can see it being duplicated with how successful it's been. My biggest clientele is husbands and wives just looking for a fun night out. Helps them expand their horizons and brings in cash flow for my girls." Blaise smiled up at the girl who brought them their drinks and grabbed her hand for a quick squeeze. 

"All my girls have the option to wear glamours or masks that hide their identity if they're worried about how they'd be treated outside of the club. They are allowed to have day jobs, some even waitress at my restaurant down the way, and they're extremely protected while on the clock. Most of my girls just do this as a way of letting loose, so they can exert a little freedom in their lives and blow off some steam. Remember Lydia, I told you about?" Blaise pointed at the girl, now pulling the gentleman she was riding over to a bouncer in front of the stairs that Neville assumed led to the Champagne rooms on the second level. "She's in the process of getting _two_ Masteries. She just does this on the weekends so she can actually enjoy herself and relax in the best way she knows how. By being taken care of."

"Wow, you've really done well by these women, Blaise," Neville said in astonishment, and looked up at the girl who put a hand on his shoulder. "Luna?!"

"Hey, Nev. How have you been?" Luna asked as she played with his hair and sat on his knee.

"Um, f-fine, I guess. How about you?" Neville asked, surprised to see the blonde-haired pixie in so little clothing. She wore a light blue one-piece with the stomach cut out and black fishnets with _very_ tall, leather ankle boots. 

"Oh, yes, I heard about Hannah running off with Ernie. I'm terribly sorry about that. I never thought she was right for you anyway, too many wrackspurts and not enough nargles," Luna caressed his cheek. "I've been great. I just started working for Blaise, a friend of mine already here told me about it. It's been great fun." 

All Neville could do was nod and look over at Blaise, who was trying to hold in his laughter. 

Blaise and Neville became close after Hogwarts after Blaise opened his restaurant and wanted all fresh produce for his chef. Neville helped supply him from his personal garden before he got so popular that Blaise bought Neville his own farm. Now, Neville and Blaise profited off each other, and both were set for life. Blaise for a life of being a bachelor with houses in several countries, and Neville for a life settled down with a wife and 2.5 kids on his farm. 

Neville had thought he'd been well on his way towards that with Hannah, but oh how wrong he'd been.

Neville could admit something had been missing from their relationship. He had no idea what, but apparently it felt big enough that Hannah had packed her bags one day while he was delivering to the restaurant and never looked back. 

She left a note, of course, but that did nothing to console Neville about his loss or give him answers on what he'd done wrong. 

In the end, Neville didn't really begrudge Hannah chasing her happiness; he only ever wanted the best for her. But her leaving was the first real decision she'd ever made with Neville. He could never get her just to tell him what she wanted; from everything as small as dinner, to the big things like how many kids they wanted or if they should renovate the house. Hannah always just let Neville take the reins, and he didn't know why, but it quickly got old. 

Now here he was, six months later, and still not even attempting to move on. So, Blaise had propositioned him one night at his monthly Leaky Cauldron get-togethers where he rented out the whole place and invited everyone from their year at Hogwarts. It started as a way to bury the hatchet between the opposing sides of the war, and turned into a way for everyone to get back the lives that had been stolen from them—in one way or the other. 

Harry had been the biggest supporter of Blaise's monthly drinking nights, especially when he found a surprising match in Pansy Parkinson. 

Hermione and Ron, of course, followed Harry as they always did, but separately—their romantic relationship had fizzled out a month after the Battle of Hogwarts. Neville appreciated that there were no hard feelings between the two, and Hermione was even Ron's biggest fan when he came out and started dating Draco Malfoy of all people. Blaise always said their fighting was riddled with sexual tension and loads of foreplay. 

Neville thought he maybe had a point. 

Luna got off Neville's lap and said she'd see them after the show, that she was going on somewhere in the middle. 

"So, what is this big show you have me _aching_ to watch?" Neville asked sardonically and downed his shot, needing it after that encounter and seeing that Luna's one piece had been a thong when she walked away. 

"It's the best part of the night, mate. My girls create and perform their very own pole routines. They trade off nights, depending on what they want to do. For example, Luna was a waitress last night and a couch hostess the night before. That way, there's no competition between the girls vying for a customer's attention. And anyone can go up to the Champagne rooms if they feel like they've made a proper connection. But everyone loves doing the shows most of all. There's only one girl who does them every night, and that's Miss Titania. She's the big number at the end that I was telling you about."

“Miss Titania? I’ve never heard of someone with that name before. Is she from England?” Neville asked, curious about this big act Blaise kept touting. 

“That’s not her real name, Nev. Remember, my girls can all use fake personas, Luna just happens to be very confident in who she is, so she’s never requested a mask or a glamour. Titania is a Fairy Queen from one of Shakespeare’s bigger plays.” Blaise explained while sipping on his drink. “Do you want another?” he asked, nodding to the empty shot glass Neville still held in a tight grip. 

“Oh,” Neville shook his head and set the glass down on the table, “Yeah, sure, but maybe an actual drink this time. Something I can sip on for a bit.”

Blaise smirked, “Okay, I’ll be right back. I’ll get Theo to make you something special.”

Blaise wandered off in the direction of the bar, and Neville turned back to the stage just in time for the lights to go down. He figured the show must be starting, so he shifted his body towards it so he could give the stage his full attention. If he was going to have any hope of finding a girl to spend an hour with, doing Merlin knows what, he may as well pay attention. 

The music that started to play was low, with a rhythmic beat that pounded in Neville’s chest. Blaise returned just as the first girl made her way on stage, dancing her way to the pole in the centre of the platform. 

Neville was distracted more by how little she wore, yet still somehow covering all of the necessary bits, than he was watching her dance. She had a mesmerising way of dancing—as if she called to the audience with a siren song. But Neville wasn’t under her spell because, frankly, this was the first time he’d ever seen a pole routine and he was worried for her safety. The tricks she did were gravity-defying, and Neville started to wonder if she had to use oil on her body, so she didn’t break skin on the metal pole. 

None of the things he should’ve been focusing on were at the front of his mind. 

In the end, Neville only paid attention to three or four girls in the way Blaise expected him to. One girl caught his attention solely because she wore only bejewelled nipple tassels on her upper half, and he was worried she would end up showing a lot more than she wanted as she swung around the pole with abandon.

“Sticking Charm, Nev, she’ll be fine,” Blaise had said when Neville asked.

That was good. At least she wouldn’t be put in an uncomfortable position not of her choosing. 

Neville blushed and kept averting his eyes during Luna’s performance. He had no idea she was that… _flexible_ , and it put uncomfortable images in his head since he considered Luna strictly a friend. 

“Here comes the last number,” Blaise told him excitedly. 

Neville finished his second full-sized drink and was happy with the buzz he felt all throughout his body. He still felt fully in control, but like he could sit back and finally relax. The song that began to play was the first thing that caught his attention. It was hypnotic without trying, unlike the first number. 

The second was the fact that all the lights went out with the sound of what he thought was a whip and then came back on a moment later with the woman at the top of the pole. 

Neville watched as she slid down, performing erotic twists and tricks in time with the music. 

_My phone has no signal_

_It’s making my skin crawl_

_The silence is so loud_

Neville noticed that the entire club did, in fact, go silent as her performance started. He could feel a stirring in his lower stomach that he hadn’t felt yet so far tonight. 

_The lights spark and flicker_

_With monsters much bigger_

_Than I can control now_

The way her hair flowed around her in a virtual nimbus made Neville want to run his hands through it to see if it was actually a substantial thing and not just a cloud. 

_Welcome to the panic room_

_Where all your darkest fears are gonna_

_Come for you, come for you_

_Welcome to the panic room_

_You’ll know I wasn’t joking_

_When you see them too, see them too_

Neville could feel his jaw hang loose, but he was so busy watching, he couldn’t bring himself to close it—she was the most entrancing creature he had ever seen. Neville knew the reason his pants were uncomfortably tight, but he didn’t have the attention span to pay it any mind while she was performing. 

She was somehow the most covered girl in the show, while also still being the sexiest and wearing an incredibly erotic outfit. It consisted of a quarter-sleeve crop top that was tight enough to be a double skin. The shirt matched the knee-high, six-inch-looking, black boots as both had cheetah print across them. The boots connected to a mesh fabric that went all the way up to the waist like tights, but had cut-outs for the outside and inside of her thighs. This made them effectively crotchless and ass-less. But she wore a double-strapped, black thong to cover her centre. 

Neville had never seen an outfit he wanted to physically rip off of someone before. 

When the song ended, Neville found himself looking around as if he’d forgotten where he was. He rubbed his eyes a moment and finally closed his mouth. He was still achingly hard, and he felt disappointed her performance was already over even though it was probably the longest of the entire show. 

Neville looked over at Blaise, who had started to chat with a couple of what he called “his girls.” Neville didn’t know how Miss Titania didn’t have his full attention the whole time she was on stage, but he remembered this wasn’t the first time Blaise saw it. 

When Blaise ended his conversation and turned back to Neville, he lost his smile as soon as he laid eyes on the man. “Oh, no. Don’t. Don’t tell me… You want an hour with Miss Titania?”

Neville couldn’t figure out why Blaise sounded disappointed. The whole point of this entire night was for him to find someone to get his mind off of Hannah. Well, he’d found her!

“What’s wrong?” Neville asked.

“Are you sure there isn’t anyone else? Heather was fun, wasn’t she?” Blaise hedged. 

Neville wracked his brain to try and remember which one Heather was, but all he could think about was Miss Titania. “I preferred Titania,” Neville admitted with a blush, ignoring the fact he couldn’t remember the one Blaise suggested. 

“ _Miss_ Titania,” Blaise sighed. “Are you absolutely positive? Miss Titania has an exceptional set of skills. She’s the biggest profit, but she has a _very_ select clientele.”

Neville cut off Blaise from explaining. “I don’t care if she has a kink like Lydia’s. I have to spend my hour with her. I can feel it.” 

Blaise stared at Neville a moment, assessing how serious he was, so he just stared back at Blaise without breaking eye contact. Finally, Blaise sighed again and rubbed a hand down his face. 

“Fine,” Blaise acquiesced. “I’ll go get it set up. Wait here and try to calm your little friend before you go in the room.”

Neville blushed all the way to his roots. He had no trouble losing his erection with the way the Slytherin just pointed it out like that. Blaise always did stuff like that, though, so Neville wasn’t offended. 

Taking some deep breaths, he walked over to the bar as he waited for Blaise to go upstairs, where he assumed he was talking to Miss Titania. Theo smirked in Neville’s direction and came over to chat him up again. 

“So, see anything you like?” Theo asked. 

Neville nodded and asked for another little green shot. When Theo handed it to him, he answered in a strained voice, “Miss Titania.”

Theo’s eyes widened comically, “Oh. I didn’t peg you for—”

But he was cut off by Blaise, “Alright. It’s all set up for you.”

He put a hand on Neville’s shoulder, who downed his shot and nodded to Theo, then led him away to the stairs and the bouncer in front of them. 

“This is Neville, he’ll be down in an hour or so,” Blaise told the bouncer, who let Neville through, then told Neville the directions to the room. 

As he walked up the stairs, he looked back and saw Blaise still watched him. Neville gulped and continued on, not as confident as when he made the choice. 

Making it to the room Blaise had indicated, he knocked and walked inside when he heard a soft ‘come in.’

Neville gaped as soon as he entered, and accidentally let the door slam behind him, making him jump.

“Neville?” The woman asked, sounding surprised instead of inquiring. 

“Yes, that’s me. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to slam the door,” Neville rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around again. “I was just surprised.”

Neville looked back at her and noticed she’d changed. Now, she was in a tight leather dress that had a cut out in the centre of her breasts and looked as if it held them up and apart with a bent piece of wire connecting between. 

“What’re you—?” Miss Titania started. 

“Blaise said he set everything up,” Neville explained, cutting her off since she seemed surprised he was there at all. 

“Oh, you’re my client, then?” She asked. 

“Yes,” Neville blushed slightly. “Blaise is a good friend of mine, you see. And I have been having a rough go of it recently, so he thought this might be something to cheer me up.”

“And he chose… me?” she clarified. 

“No, that was me. I saw your performance just now, and it was… um, very nice,” Neville floundered, unsure how to compliment a worker on her pole dance without sounding like a complete tool. 

“Do you know who I am?” 

Her question confused him for a moment, did Blaise not explain? “Um, you’re Miss Titania, right? You were the last act in the show?” Neville was now worried that Blaise had been so insistent on him picking someone else that he told him the wrong room to go to.

She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, “Yes, I’m Miss Titania.” Her smile almost knocked Neville off of his feet. While her identity may be obscured from the black lace mask she wore, her smile seemed to be totally her own. It was a smile Neville felt like he knew and loved already, but couldn’t place. “Do you have any experience in BDSM?”

“In what?” Neville shook his head from the trance her smile put him in and focused again.

“BDSM, specifically in being dominated by a Dominatrix?” Miss Titania clarified. 

Neville looked around again, finally realising all the toys he saw wouldn’t be something he’d have to use on _her,_ but rather, she’d be using them on _him_. This took a massive weight off his shoulders; finally, he didn’t have to make any decisions, especially when it came to sex. 

Neville shook his head. 

“Well, I’ll start slow then, okay?” She gave him another breath-taking smile. 

Neville nodded shyly.

“So, Neville. Have you been a good boy?” Miss Titania asked, pulling her character on like a physical coat and straightening up as she got into it. 

Neville decided to dive in and just play along.

“What if I said no?” 

Raising one sharp eyebrow, she smirked her full lips, “Let’s find out.”

Neville let her take the lead entirely, and a few minutes later, he found himself tied to a comfy, padded, leather table with a blindfold around his eyes. It was the most erotic thing Neville had ever done, and he felt the rush of a thrill flow through him every time she brushed against him. 

Miss Titania explained some of the things she’d be doing in detail, trying to prepare him a little, and she would touch him lightly so he knew where she was as she walked around the table. Her nails would lightly scrape in certain areas, and it gave Neville a heady feeling. Once she had seemingly gathered all the toys she would use, she made him decide on a safe word. The one word that would make her stop at all costs, as saying ‘stop’ and ‘no’ could be part of the play. 

“Mimbletonia,” Neville suggested confidently, but felt a pang through his chest when she giggled. 

“Sounds perfect, Neville,” her voice calmed his sudden worry that he’d sounded like an idiot. 

Neville could feel his cock stir again when a sudden burst of cold air told him that she had vanished all of his clothing except his boxers. Thank Merlin he’d worn his green, silk ones—the best pair he owned. 

She started to rub him in a few of his erogenous zones— behind his knees, hip bones, collarbone, and finally where his legs met his groin. She massaged him there for a bit until he was hard as a rock, and she seemed satisfied. 

“How are you with pain?” Miss Titania asked as she dipped her head toward his body, her hair tickling his chest. 

“Fine,” Neville breathed out quietly, focused on the lips he suddenly felt near his nipple. 

She closed her mouth around his tight peak and tongued it slowly. Neville let out a soft moan as she started sucking on it, pulling it even tauter. When her teeth scraped up the sides of it lightly, he felt his hips buck upward. 

She proceeded to kiss him all along his body, surprising him with every new spot since she was silent now as she travelled around him. 

Suddenly a soft, tickling sensation was at his ankles and made its way all the way up to just before his groin. Neville realised she was using a feather duster on him. 

A crack of leather sounded to his right, and Neville jumped in anticipation. He groaned when she brought a sharp smack on his thigh, the riding crop not hitting him as hard as it could, but hard enough to sting. Neville found, with surprise, that he loved it. 

“Open your mouth,” Miss Titania commanded him, and Neville felt like he was floating at the simple command. 

She hooked what he assumed was a ball gag around his face, the object holding his jaw open. 

A few more smacks later, she rubbed tingling oil into where she struck him. The table shifted as soon as she was done, and Neville got the strange feeling that she now stood above him. The blindfold was suddenly yanked off, and he blinked into the sudden light. He could see that she was indeed standing over him, somehow keeping her balance in her tall heels. Holding onto a bar above her, she squatted and started to grind her hips over his. Neville threw his head back and moaned loudly as she rubbed her pussy along his still covered dick. 

“Do you like when I take what I want from you, Neville?” She asked. 

Neville nodded, eyes watching her closely as she picked up speed, moaning as she teased not only him but herself as well. 

“Good,” She stopped and walked forward. 

When she stood above his head, Neville felt his mouth fill with saliva when he saw she wasn’t wearing underwear under her leather dress. She squatted again, and Neville felt his ball gag turn into an o-ring magically. 

“Eat me,” she ordered. 

Neville gladly lapped at her slit as soon as it was within reach. He ate her heartily, using his tongue to spear her and press against her clit in turns. He heard her moan above him, but he could only see her beautiful, pink quim as he feasted on it. She stood out of his reach, and Neville groaned pitifully, wanting her pussy back on his face. 

Her chuckle clued him in that was exactly the reaction she wanted. She squatted close again, and Neville licked at her like a man starved. 

When she pulled back once more, she breathed heavily and hopped off the table. 

“You’re quite good at that,” she commented as she waved her hand and her dress turned into the outfit from earlier, minus the boots and tights combo, making her be in just a thong and crop top. 

She was much shorter than he expected without her heels. Moving her way to the foot of the table, she crawled onto it again and laid in between his legs tied to the corners. 

“Your time is almost up, and I want to make sure I get in some aftercare, so let’s get you off, hm?” Miss Titania explained. 

His gag was vanished entirely, and Neville found her displays of wandless and wordless magic almost as erotic as everything she had put him through. There was only one other person who could do magic like that, and he admired her so much. 

His attention was brought back to Miss Titania as she started pulling his boxers down, releasing his cock with a large bounce, her jaw dropping slightly, taking him in. 

“Fuck, Neville,” she breathed. Neville lifted his head to watch her lick her lips. 

Her hand wrapped around his thick length and stroked him slowly twice. Neville keened, a noise he’d never made before and surprised himself. She leant in slowly and swallowed him all the way down as far as she could go, his cock thoroughly inserted into her throat, and whatever else was covered with her hand. She bobbed her head in time with her hand and started blowing him heartily. She acted much as he had with her pussy, like she was starving. 

Neville moaned loudly, groaning and gasping when she would play with his head. Her tongue on his slit was a sensation he’d never felt before, and he loved it. Her lips popping at the head of his dick was a glorious sound and an even better feeling. Neville felt himself thrusting in time with her sucking, and it wasn't long until he felt his balls tightening, ready to explode. 

“Gonna… come…” Neville moaned, trying to warn her. 

She sucked him all the way down, her throat encasing his entire dick. It was just what he needed to finally climax, and she swallowed everything he released, surprising him enough to scream a name he wasn’t expecting at all. He felt boneless when he was done, collapsing on the table and closing his eyes. He didn’t even realise she hadn’t moved from her position in between his legs until he opened his eyes minutes later and saw her there, gaping at him. 

“Did I do something wrong?” Neville asked, suddenly worried and wishing he was released so he could reach out for her. 

“What did you just shout?” She asked. 

Neville went beet red. 

“Oh, uh. I am _so_ sorry. She’s j-just a childhood crush I’ve never gotten over. I wasn’t expecting her to come to mind and I totally didn’t mean to scream her name instead of yours. I’m so sorry,” Neville laid his head back down since he couldn’t cover his face with his hands. 

He felt her get up, and finally, his legs were released. She was silently massaging his strained muscles, and he waited in mortification for her to get to his arms. He’d totally cocked the whole thing up. 

“You should tell her,” Neville heard her whisper when she was done with his legs and reached for his arms. 

“What?” Neville looked over at her, watching her massage his right arm and then his left, taking her time to respond. 

“You should tell your crush. This Hermione girl—tell her how you feel,” Miss Titania explained. 

“Oh,” Neville blinked a couple of times. 

She started massaging his shoulders, helping him release the tension he didn’t realize he’d built up from being tied down. 

“I don’t think I could. You don’t know her; she’s truly the best person I’ve ever met. I don’t think she would like someone like me the way I do her. She’s meant for someone… so much more than Timid Neville Longbottom,” Neville chuckled self-deprecatingly. 

“Aren’t you the one who stood up to Voldemort and cut the head off a huge snake in the final battle? Aren’t you the one who restarted a secret organization inside your school to fight against the Death Eaters running it? Aren’t you the one who would take the punishments for first years during said school year? And aren’t you the one who stood up to his own friends all the way back when you, yourself, were in first year?” Miss Titania asked, surprising him with her knowledge of him. Neville really needed to work on what the press released about his life. 

“Well, yeah, but—”

“No buts, she’d be lucky to be with someone like you. Give it a chance, you never know what might happen.”

When she finished taking care of him, Neville pulled his clothes back on and gave her a very large tip. 

“Thank you. I never knew I’d enjoy this that much,” Neville said as he walked to the door, she was lounging lazily on the table he’d been strapped to, and it presented a heart-warming and thoroughly erotic picture considering what they’d just done. 

“It helps to have the right partner,” she winked and waved him off. 

Neville laid in bed that night unable to get her out of his head. How sad, to be enthralled with not just one, but two people he could never have. 

* * *

Neville dreamt of Miss Titania every night that week, waking up in a puddle of sweat and come every morning. Sometimes Hermione joined the dreams and that confused Neville even further. 

He was currently getting ready for a night out at the Leaky for one of Blaise’s get-togethers. Pulling on a sports coat over a black polo, he wore his nice slacks to round out the outfit. Grabbing his wand, he Floo’d over to the Leaky and looked around for a table to sit at. Blaise waved him over, and he smiled, walking over before he saw who he’d be sitting next to. 

Only one of the two subjects of his dreams—of fucking course. How was he supposed to sit next to her when just that morning he’d woken up to images of her in leather with a whip?

He greeted everyone and somehow willed his voice to not crack on her name, stiffening when she wrapped an arm around him in a seated hug. 

Neville thanked every god he knew when he realised the night was passing easily. He was able to ignore the twitch in his groin whenever he brushed up against Hermione, or whenever she grasped his arm excitedly during her stories. Neville thought he was in the clear until half the table cleared out to go get drinks and he was left alone in a booth with just her for company. 

“So, Nev, how have you been? I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever,” Hermione smiled beautifully at him, affecting him the same as always, exactly the way Miss Titania’s smile also affected him. 

“I’ve been pretty good. Not much to do in the summers, you know?” Neville made light conversation, trying to avoid looking at her too closely, focusing on his beer. 

“Can I ask you a question?” Hermione asked suddenly, making Neville snap his head in her direction. She looked mischievous like one of the Twins before they pranked someone. 

Neville felt his guard go up, but nodded anyway. He froze when she leant toward him slowly, turning her head so she could whisper in his ear. 

“Have you been a good boy, Neville?” Hermione’s breath ghosted along the shell of his ear. 

Neville’s jaw hung loose. “What—”

But she just raised a single eyebrow and smirked. With that one expression, he knew. He _knew_. Hermione was fucking Miss Titania. 

“Holy shit,” Neville breathed and tried to collect himself. “And what if I say no?”

Hermione smiled wider than he’d seen in a long time, her eyes twinkling in joy. “Want to find out?”

“Gods, yes,” Neville moaned and leant in, putting his hands on either side of her face and pulling her in for a heated kiss. It was the one thing he hadn’t gotten to do with Miss Titania, and fuck, did he want to.

Hermione kissed him back soundly, wrapping her arms around his neck and turning in the booth to face him to scoot closer to his body, pressing against him. 

“Well, looks like I’ve lost my headlining act, hmm?” Blaise had slid into the booth without either of them noticing, the only one back from their group so far. He looked like he was torn between being disappointed in the prospect of losing Hermione as Miss Titania, but ecstatic for his two friends finally getting together. 

Neville chuckled and looked to Hermione, “Up to her.”

He leant in and kissed her neck, making a pretty blush bloom on her cheeks. 

“I think… I think I’ve found my full-time partner,” Hermione said quietly, looking to Neville for confirmation. 

“Fuck yes. Anything you want,” Neville said, eyes flicking between hers, caught in her gaze. 

“I want all of you.”

Her smile became his favourite thing—besides being tied up. 

~fin?

* * *

Hermione's performance outfit:

* * *

Hermione's leather dress:

* * *

Luna's bodysuit (but with fishnets):

  
  



End file.
